Yang Xiao Long/Affiliation
__TOC__ Affiliation Team RWBY Yang is a member of Team RWBY. Beacon Academy Yang is a first-year student at Beacon Academy. Relationships Summer Rose Summer was Yang's step-mother and Yang looked up to her. She describes Summer as "Super-mom - baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters!" Yang was unaware of the fact that Summer was not her biological mother until after her death when her father told her the truth of her parentage. Qrow In "Burning the Candle," Yang tells Blake that she and Ruby were saved from the Grimm by her uncle Qrow when they set out to look for Yang's mother. Ruby Rose Ruby is Yang's younger half-sister, and schoolmate at Beacon Academy. Yang appears to show high levels of appreciation and affection for Ruby, as she is extremely excited about Ruby's invitation to join Beacon Academy and promotion to team leader. As Ruby moved up two years and stated she didn't want people to think of her as "special," Yang comforted her and told her that she was special, displaying a caring nature. Yang clearly feels a considerable amount of responsibility for Ruby. After the death of Summer Rose and their father's subsequent breakdown, Yang seems to have become a major care-giver for the young Ruby. This extended to her taking the girl with her on her ill-fated exploration of Patch to find a place associated with her missing biological mother. Despite this, she still abandoned her when they arrived at Beacon to hang out with her friends. Right before this occurred Yang encouraged her sister to make some friends on her own. Later she tried to resolve the enmity between Ruby and Weiss and even literally dragged Ruby into a conversation with Blake, in an attempt for her sister to make new friends of her own. This concern for her sister's social side returned in "The First Step," when Yang brought up her hopes of Ruby coming out of her shell and pointing out that she needed to meet and work with new people to grow up. In spite of this, when she heard the Ursai in the bushes during "The Emerald Forest," she seemed hopeful that it was Ruby there to partner with her and, upon realizing it was not, jokingly asked the Ursai if they had seen her. Yang's concern for her sister is also seen during the episode "Mountain Glenn" where she worries for her sister, who went missing after falling in through a hole, after the road had caved in. After reuniting with her, she hugged her sister, having saved her from amost being killed by members of the White Fang. Ruby has also shown some annoyance towards Yang's affection, once even causing a comedic fight between them. It has been revealed that Yang read to Ruby before bed when she was little, and the stories inspired Ruby to be a Huntress. Weiss Schnee Weiss Schnee is a classmate at Beacon. After an incident with Ruby involving Dust, Weiss returned to her to read a Dust usage pamphlet. In an attempt to be friendly, Yang asked the two to try to make up, with less than stellar results. Later in the dorms, Weiss, complaining over the lack of sleep, came over to Ruby, Yang, and Blake. The two were not on the best terms, Weiss complaining of their antics and Yang believing she had a problem with her sister. Although they have had their difficulties, she still cheers Weiss on in Peter Port's class as she fights a Boarbatusk. Despite their hostility, the tension between the two seems to have ceased by the time of the festival. Regardless, Yang strongly opposes Weiss on her comments regarding the White Fang and Faunus. The two seem to be on entirely friendly terms by "Welcome to Beacon," with Yang feeling comfortable enough to put her hand on Weiss' shoulder and Weiss not being outwardly annoyed by this; Yang also offers Weiss advice on how to correctly play Remnant: The Game, even leading her to the brink of victory; this, however, was a ruse so Yang could activate her trap card and destroy Weiss' armies herself. In "Painting the Town...," Yang bluntly shoots down Weiss' attempt at making a pun, critiquing it as not very good. In "Extracurricular," it was revealed that Yang is working together with Weiss to organize the Beacon dance event. Both girls are enthusiastic and eager to do a good job, further showcasing the two's ability to coexist. Both also seem to share a love for formal events and attire. Blake Belladonna Blake Belladonna is Yang's partner at Beacon. The night before the Beacon Academy Initiation, Yang dragged Ruby over to her in order to help Ruby make some more friends (since Ruby and Blake were more or less acquainted). The conversation became awkward and Yang thought they should leave, but Ruby managed to connect with Blake's interest in reading. This caused Yang to hug her little sister, much to her sister's chagrin. During the initiation, Blake appears to be following Yang through the forest. When Yang confronts a pair of Ursai and defeats one, Blake jumps in to kill the other. The two girls seem to get along well, although due to Blake's silent personality, they didn't talk much. By the time of the festival, the two may seem to get along more. Just like Ruby, Yang also backed up on Blake's comments of the White Fang, going against Weiss' words. In "Welcome to Beacon," the two seem to have grown closer, as Yang is seemingly worried when Blake voices her concern regarding the White Fang and attempts to reassure her; when Blake proposes they take the fight to their enemies, Yang instantly agrees and playfully remarks "I love it when you're feisty," with the partners sharing a smile afterward. The two are also seem to have excellent teamwork, exemplified by Ruby's orders for her team, as they were capable of defeating Roman. "Extracurricular" reveals that Yang, along with the rest of the team, is deeply concerned over Blake's recent lack of sleep, appetite and slipping grades since their investigation into Torchwick and the White Fang began; she calms Blake down when she becomes irritated and tries to convince her to attend the dance the following weekend, promising to ensure Blake has the perfect night. Blake, however, declines and leaves for the library. Yang later on confronts Blake the day before the dance. She tells Blake about her childhood, and on how she continues searching for her mother. When Blake angers Yang, she begins pushing Blake back, to show that it would be impossible for her to beat Roman in her current state. Calming down, Yang hugs her partner and tells her to not stop, but to get rest, not only for herself, but for those she cares about as well. Yang then invites Blake to the dance again, and promises her a dance, which she does, as both are seen dancing together, shortly before passing Blake over to Sun. During the team's first away mission to Mountain Glenn, after they made camp for the night, Yang voices her admiration for Blake when the latter questions her own motives for being there, again attempting to cheer her up and reassure her, affirming she is not the type of girl to run away from a fight. Blake, however, disagrees, citing the instances of her running from the White Fang, her team, and even the nature of her semblance as examples of her running away from a fight. Yang goes on to reply that Blake, along with Weiss, at least have purpose and direction in their lives, while Yang merely goes with the flow and takes what life throws at her, and Ruby thrives on her passion to become a Huntress. Jaune Arc Yang notices that Ruby has formed a tentative bond with Jaune. Though she thinks less highly of him, she is seen encouraging Ruby to be friends with him. Yang has also been shown to playfully tease Jaune about his romantic misadventure with Weiss, calling him lady-killer after being rejected by Weiss the first time and the second time, tossling his hair, stating "one day" after Jaune's second failed attempt. Nora Valkyrie As Nora relates a fantastical version of her recurring dream, Yang is shown to be completely enthralled by it. Before their second semester started Nora was also seen playfully throwing food into Yang's mouth from her table, much to the latter's joy; until Nora hit her in the face with an apple and the conflict escalated. Nora later struck Yang into the sky with her hammer, but the two laughed about it a few minutes later, showing they are still on good terms. Neptune Vasilias Yang is initially annoyed by Neptune, who defeats her at Remnant: The Game. She was completely dismissive of him in Junior's club and exasperated by his naivete, but nevertheless trusted him to slow down the Atlesian Paladin-290 while it was chasing Sun and Blake. Junior Xiong Junior is a member of a club which Yang attacked. Although having no real relationship, Yang is shown to know who he is before they first met, implying some form of research. Before the club brawl, Yang tortured Junior to gain information and when that method failed, she resorted to flirting with him to lower his guard and make the first attack, provoking him and his henchmen to attack her. The two meet again in Painting the Town, where Junior is seen to be completely afraid of her, in which she tries to get information out of him from Roman but comes up empty handed. Miltia and Melanie Malachite Miltia and Melanie are twin sisters who are members of a club which Yang attacked. She showed no malice, or hate towards them, but she fought them and incapacitated them both after a short, but intense and heated fight. Unnamed Mother Having been raised by Summer, Yang only found out about her biological mother after Summer's apparent death. Yang's mother left when she was still a baby and after finding out Yang began seeking her out. At one point this nearly got her and Ruby killed when she ran into a group of Grimm, but was saved by their uncle Qrow. This tempered zeal, though she continues to search for her mother. Taiyang Xiao Long Although briefly mentioned, it can be implied that Yang has a close relationship with her father, but she noted that he was devastated following the death of Summer Rose. He also taught at Signal Academy. Neopolitan Yang is seen to have a dislike or hate for Neo, in which both have only interacted through battle, twice, with Neo having retreated one with Roman, and Yang losing to her a second time. Category:Affiliation pages